


And The Moon Follows

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Steve, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bucky is a Werewolf, F/M, I mean come on it's werewolves, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Soulmates, Steve is a werewolf, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf AU, alpha bucky, but in a sweet and loving way, darkish au, female reader is human, female reader is theirs to protect and love, later on, monster fucking, soulbond, werewolf x human bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: What does one do when they stumble onto two werewolves, what does one do when they learn monsters are real and nothing like what you thought they would be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edge of the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103106) by [floatingpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals). 



> First chapter is all female readers pov

If you could have done things differently, you actually don’t think you would have, even if it still lead you to this road. Even if knowing you would end up in the trunk of a car bound and gagged, being driven to your death, you wouldn’t change anything. You had saved people’s lives and if this was what you had to pay for it? So be it.

___________________

You struggle because of course you do, once the trunk opens, you’re struggling and fighting with all your might. Harder to do bound how you are and harder still because the weeks they kept you captive left you in a weakened state. Doesn’t mean you wont try.

When you suddenly play dead and drop all your weight it catches them by surprise and it gives you the thing you need to roll away from them and over the small mountainside cliff next to you all. You roll and roll, knocking your limbs and body on a few trees before sliding to a stop at the bottom of the thing.

You hear shouts from above no doubt in your mind, they will find you unless you move. With great effort, you get your arms from behind you to your front and use your hands to untie your feet before getting the ropes loose enough on your wrist to get them off and finally you get the god awful duct tape off your mouth before getting into shaking legs and running.

_________________

You’re very thankful the moon is full and bright tonight, it means wherever they have brought you, you can actually see somewhat in the dark. You cry out as you stumble into a shallow creek and fall down to your knees. Letting out a shaky breath you cup some of the water into your hands and bring it up to your mouth to drink, only to drop the handful at the sound of shouts behind you.

You stumble to your feet, hissing at the stinging cuts on your knees. You push your long hair out of your face as the wind suddenly kicks up, looking around, you decide to follow the river, you cross the creek and start a jogging pace. The shouts don’t seem to be getting any closer behind you, but they're not getting any further away either.

_______________

By the time you get to a cliff face and look up, you’re down right exhausted and all your other minor injuries are starting to make themselves known. You fight back the stinging of tears in your eyes trying not to give into despair. You could however cry in joy when you spot what looks like a cave, if you didn’t have any other choice, you wouldn’t be going in there, who knows what kind of animals might be in it, but you don’t have a choice, so in you go. ______________

For awhile it’s fine, you walk next to the wall, using your hand as a guide, there’s a few holes leading to the outside above you, so a few beams of moonlight shine through, but it’s still nearly all dark, which is why your walking is so slow, making sure you’re not about to walk off of a cliff inside here or something.

You’re surprised when you see light coming from the right after awhile, the color on the walls suggesting it’s a fire, as if drawn to it, you follow down the tunnel until you get to a big domed shaped room, it’s huge and opens up to what looks like a lived in area, but you see no one around.

The fires going strong though so it couldn’t have been all that long sense whoever it was left. When your eyes land on a basin of water, you trip over yourself getting to it, sniffing it first, you decide it just smells like water and have no shame in how you just put your mouth to it to drink. It’s cool on your tongue and helps your throat not be so dry.

The shouting is what draws you away from the water with a gasp and you stumble back into another dark tunnel trying to hide, but it’s pointless as your suddenly manhandled by the very two guys you got away from before, you get a few good kicks in to their balls or hits to the face, but when your thrown down to the hard unforgiving floor of the cave you cry out in pain and whimper as you feel something break in your arm.

You scream as you kick one of them in the face when they come closer, but you scream again in pain when one of them grabs you by the ankle, pulls you towards them and twist your leg breaking your ankle you’re sure, by the pain spreading through your leg.

You don’t even fully register the guns now being pointed at you, nor the way suddenly the cave is being filled with screams not your own or the way suddenly the sounds of bones breaking fill the space a second later before all is silent.

You barely register a low whine near you or a gentle tongue lapping at one of your wounds, you just know for now the fight is gone from you and you let darkness take you to a place where you can rest.


	2. Meetings

When you wake, there’s a very hairy man at the fire and you’re laying on a makeshift bed of what feels like pine needles and leaves, it’s soft enough, better then the hard unforgiving ground, it even feels like you have something softish under your head like a pillow, but maybe a bit rougher like stuffed burlap?

You’re propped up enough so you’re not laying flat, but not sitting up enough to put any pressure on your wounds you guess? You’re not sure what other wounds you have beyond the broken ankle, surely you had more? It had sure felt like you had more before.

Your body feels worn out and used frankly, but you’re in a cave with a stranger, a stranger who helped you, but a stranger no less and it makes you nervous. You’re pretty defenseless right now, so you pray your gut instinct is not wrong, the gut instinct that says you’re safe.

You close your eyes and let your body rest some more.

________________

When you wake a second time it’s to the same man from before. This time he’s stirring something in a huge pot above the fire. You blink a few more times, yawning silently watching him. His blonde hair was long, tied back in a messy ponytail, it easily came to the the bottom of his shoulder blades. The dark blonde hair on his arms stood out against the fire light as did….his dark blonde chest hair peeking out from the flannel he had on wide shoulders.

You don’t mean to stare, but...he was cutting a powerful figure. Those wide shoulders trimmed down to a smaller waist and then moved on too powerful looking thighs and legs, even his bare feet had some of that dark blonde hair on the tops of them.

He was…..stunning, but when he finally turns to look at you, his eyes….they're powerful and blue, so so blue and they hold so much power and yet you can see the gentleness too as he smiles a timid smile and finally speaks low and calming, “Hi there.”

Looking around you don’t know what else to say, but, “Hi.”

“Hungry?”

You nod, “Starving.”

He nods and turns back to the pot, dragging a wooden ladle off of a nearby old wooden table, he dunks it in the pot before bringing it over to you. This up close you take in the beard on his face as he brings the ladle up to your lips.

Your eyes close as you sip, the smell told you before you took a sip that it was some kind of soup...hopefully and boy is it, some potatoes and a few veggies you’re sure, simple in taste but filling and you’re licking your lips once he’s all gone.

Your eyes open and stare up into blue eyes watching your’s intently, you watch him swallow thickly before his eyes glance down to your lips and back to your eyes again. It’s your turn to swallow thickly, the look in his eyes was intense...like he wanted to eat you alive….in the most wonderful ways.

To ease the spell alittle you offer him a grateful smile, “Thank you.” Your right hand grips his wrist as you say the words so he knows you really mean it, but you think he already does by the look in his eyes.

He lets out a shaky breath, “You’re welcome.”  
_____________________

You fall into a routine for the next week, you had a sprained wrist, (your left one) and a very badly twisted ankle, (not broken) which meant you needed time to heal and once the big hairy blonde man (Steve) assured you, you were safe here and could hide and heal, you relaxed.

Whatever was in the tea he made you every morning took care of the pain most of the day, which you are very thankful for and never once do you feel like it’s a chore for this man to take care of you.

In fact it seemed to be second nature for him and he always kept making you laugh or smile. He was sweet, for someone so big and huge, he was such a teddy bear, at least around you. You know this man could do some real damage with his hands, his body, and yet he handled so many things with gentle care and tenderness.

By the start of the second week, he’s just finishing up putting the new bandages on your ankle when you hear a howl outside and your gut reaction is fear, but then Steve is up, big smile on his face and rushing out excitedly as he runs to the mouth of the cave, “He’s back!”

You’re still in the makeshift bed, the embarrassment that first day you had when you told him you had to pee has since faded. He had to help you hobble outside and even help hold you as you did your business, but he never made you feel weird about it, so you just….got over it….mostly.

You watch the tunnel leading to the mouth of the cave and wonder if he was chasing the wolf off, but then his words made no sense.

When Steve comes back in however he’s not alone, there is in fact a very big wolf with him, all dark brown fur that nearly looked black in places. He was as stunning as he was deadly looking and you can’t help the fear you feel, but you make no sudden moves.

“This is my wolf!” Steve exclaims, that same huge smile on his face and when he looks down at the wolf, it’s like nothing could make him happier then to be with him.

“He’s….very...pretty.” You finish unsure how to respond.

Steve finally looks at you, takes in how tense you are, how scared you look and his smile dims alittle, “Oh right i’m sorry, he won’t hurt you I swear...his name is Bucky.” He reassures.

So far Steve has been a very sweet and stand up guy so...you’ll take his word for it.

You relax back against the pillow behind your back and try for a reassuring smile, “Hi Bucky.”

That seems to set the wolf in motion, he comes over to you, but not in a way you would think he would have. He lowers his body as he walks over, going for submissive you guess. When he gets to you he lays down by you and his beautiful fluffy tail wags behind him slowly.

As if drawn in to do it, your hand trembles slightly as you slowly reach forward and run your fingers through his soft fur, the wolf...Bucky just melts against your hand as his eyes close and he tilts his head more into your hand.

You smile more as your fingers flows through the fur in gentle caresses. 

From across the cave Steve watches, arms crossed over his chest, small nervous smile on his face, as his mate and maybe future second mate meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was there the first night in the cave, he's just been out hunting for food.


	3. Secrets Learned

You fall into a routine over time, your days are simple, yet fulfilling in a way they haven’t been sense you were a child. Your favorite foster family had taken you camping at the age of 7 and you had fallen in love with the stillness, the silence that the forest could bring. **  
**

The sound of the breeze through the tree tops and the owls you would hear at night as you lay in your own little tent. Everything about it had just….called to you. You always missed it when you were away in the city, but now that you found yourself surrounded by it all again after so many years away, that same calling was coming back full force.

That had to be why even after your injuries mostly healed, you just...lingered here. It had only been another week, two tops you were sure and yet...you just didn’t have any kind of drive to leave and you start to wonder if it partly has to do with….your two new friends.

Steve you found was funny and sassy at times while also being soft and sweet, strong yet gentle. You would be lying if you said you were not attracted to him. You found yourself watching him plenty of times, getting lost in it really.

You tried not to be creepy about it, but he was just…..everything to you as crazy as it sounded. You of course keep that bit of info to yourself, but the fact of the matter is, you don’t wanna leave because you would miss him and he doesn’t seem to want you to leave either….and so you just….stay.

You had no family back home, you had no friends, you always tended to be a loner, your job had...well once you testified in court to help shut down that last case...it had been enough for you to say goodbye to it. Being a reporter had taken its toll on you, you saw the ugly way people were and it made you sometimes hate human beings.

Maybe it had been a sign….do one last good deed and then just finally get a quiet life. It sounded really nice. If you got the added bonus of a sweet and sexy mountain man and his beautiful and sweet wolf, you could live with that.

                                     ________________

“What’s the matter?” You ask softly, turning to look out over the lake. It was beautiful and with the weather warming up, nothing sounded better then going for a simple swim.

“Just….not a fan of the water.” Is the blondes response, looking out over the water himself, small crease between his brow and a frown on his face.

For some reason you find the look on his face…..cute. “I’ll protect you don’t worry.”

With his hands still clasped behind his back, he turns to look at you, tiny thing of a smile on his face now, “Oh really?  _You’ll_  protect _me?_ ”

“You may be taller than me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still protect you.” You huff out, feeling your cheeks heat up under his watchful and playful eyes.

For a man so big, when he bites his bottom lip still looking at you, the only word that comes to mind is bashful.

“Come on it’ll feel great, look Bucky agrees.” You nod over to the huge wolf already playing in the water.

Steve mumbles something you can’t hear, before you sigh and just start to undress. When you had stumbled onto the cave weeks back, you had only been clad in a simple tshirt, jacket and jeans with slip on slipper shoes. It’s still all you own so it takes no time at all to shimmy down to your panties and bra.

You’re not ashamed of your body so you proudly stand there for a minute before starting to wade into the water. You miss the way Steve’s eyes heat up seeing so much of you or the way he licks his lips at the sight of your beautiful skin.

Bucky stills once you get closer, and seems to freeze when he takes in your less clothed form, again you miss the way his eyes shoot over to Steve and you most certainly miss the way his wolf eyes hold the same desire for you as Steve’s hold.

                                       _______________

Swimming it turns out is a good idea and you even get Steve into the water for a bit. You float on your back for awhile before finally coming back to shore and laying out on the soft grass, sunbathing it seems to be is next for you, the sun feels to good on your pale skin not to soak it up while you can.

By the time the sun has moved and gotten a bit lower in the sky, you feel sun sleepy and both Steve and his wolf are napping next to you. You decide to lay here just a bit longer.

                                               _____________

It’s only a few days later that….everything changes. One minute you’re out picking some wild berries and the next moment, there’s a loud bang sound followed by intense pain in your right shoulder. The scream that tears out of your throat is loud even to your own ears.

You don’t even remember moving, just one minute you’re on the ground sitting and the next you’re on your feet running. When you come to a clearing, you’re surrounded….surrounded by some of the very men you thought you had put away, but clearly they got out and found you. It shouldn’t have surprised you, they had been powerful men with powerful connections back in the city.

The head guy doesn’t even get to speak, suddenly there is a loud roar, followed by screaming and shots being fired wildly. You stumble down to the ground to get clear of the shooting and before you know what’s happened….there is a second wolf...standing over you in a protective gesture, growling at a few men who have moved closer to you.

They make the mistake of trying to get closer and loose their lives for it, by their throats getting ripped out. When you hear Bucky cry out in pain, you look to the wolf and see he’s down, bleeding and you just……...everything zeros in on the pained whine leaving his mouth and all you see is red.

The new wolf snarls and rushes to take down those who hurt him it seems, but you too stumble to your feet and rush over to Bucky, looking down at him in fear. When you hear a gun click right next to you, you change your stance to stand over the downed wolf and look to the mob boss that you came to hate so long ago.

You don’t back down, you don’t show him any fear, he’s hurt something precious to you and for that he would die. He doesn’t even notice the new wolf has snuck up on him until it’s to late and he’s being shaken around like a rag doll and then killed simple as that.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and crouch back down to Bucky and rip off your tshirt and press it to his wound, he whines at that action, but his grey eyes do find yours and his tail wags rather slowly, but it’s something, at least he isn’t dead.

                                     _______________

You bite your tongue and save any questions you might have as the new wolf  _(Steve)_  carries his wolf back to the cave, now back in his human form. You follow and leave behind all the dead bodies for the forest to reclaim. You don’t say anything, once back to the cave Steve coaxes Bucky into changing forms. You just watch as Bucky goes from a beautiful wolf to a beautiful human.

You sit back and watch as Steve tends to Bucky’s wound, removing the bullet, cleaning the wound and then bandaging it up. In fact this is the most silent you have been since you came here. By the time he’s finished and Bucky is sitting back against a cave wall close to you, you don’t know what to say to learning all this, until finally you do.

“Wh….what are you?” You ask, a tremble to your voice, it’s not that you’re ungrateful they just saved your life yet again, it’s just….you have never seen such a thing happen before your eyes and you need to make sure you’re not dreaming.

“We're…different.” Bucky mumbles, looking away from you, suddenly looking unsure.

“We are werewolves.” Steve finishes, looking just as unsure as Bucky, but faces you, eyes strong and sure, yet still kind and soft.

“Oh.”

Bucky huffs in frustration, “Oh that’s all you have to say? Oh?”

You turn and frown at him, “I liked you better as a wolf if this is how you’re going to be.” You respond back in your own frustration.

“Stop it.” Steve growls and it’s enough to get you and Bucky to look away from each other and go silent.

You cross your arms over your chest, ignoring that you’re only clad in your jeans, and bra and decide to just ignore him, maybe both of them. Everyone's emotions were still high after all.

The blonde sits down in front of both of you and sighs and just the sigh alone sounds disappointing in of itself. “This is not how I wanted this first meeting to go.”

You remain silent and they are about to see just how stubborn you can be. You feel awful Bucky got hurt defending you, but his frustration at you is misplaced and you don’t like it.

“She started it…” Bucky says and you tune out anything else he has to say, instead just choosing to close your eyes, if your eyes are closed they can’t see the tears building up.

When Steve softly says your name, you open your eyes and stare hard at him, “What?”

You know your unshed tears are clear to see, but you don’t care. You’re tired and sore and just want to nap, not deal with….whatever Bucky’s problem was with you….you thought he liked you….maybe not.

He seems taken aback by the your tone as well as the tears, one glance to Bucky shows the same look on his face. “I’m not going to apologize for trying to help you back there if that’s what your problem is and frankly I don’t know what stick crawled up your ass and died, but your frustration at me is uncalled for and im not going to stand for it.”

You stand suddenly needing space from both of them….the cave suddenly feeling to small.

“Wait…” Bucky starts, but you cut him off.

“I’m sorry you got hurt on my behave, really I am, I feel really awful about that, but I thought you liked me and if me being here is a issue, I can just leave and you’ll never see me again.” You huff out, ignoring them as you move to one of the nearby tunnels that leads to a back area with a small hole to look out over the forest.

                            _________________

“What is wrong with you Bucky?” Steve whines as he flops back down on the ground behind him, throwing a arm over his eyes.

“I...didn’t mean anything by it….she just...after everything she just saw she just says oh and that’s it? She’s just ok with it like that? That’s not how it works, you remember the last time we showed ourselves to someone, how bad it backfired on us, how they ended up treating us like nothing, but monsters and she’s gonna do the same Stevie.”

The blonde sits back up and gives the brunette a dead panned look, “Are you telling me you're trying to stop something from happening even before it starts? Something that may not even happen? Something that will most likely not happen and in fact the exact opposite will happen? Am I right so far? Cause you seemed to like her just fine not hours ago so what the fuck changed?” By the end Steve is growling, his own frustration showing.

Bucky looks away sullen, “ Good things don’t come to us Steve, we barely got each other, anything else….it’s gonna be taken away just when we start to really relax….” Bucky trails off, wiping at his eyes and suddenly it’s so clear to Steve, he wonders why he didn’t notice it before.

“Bucky….sweetheart.”

“Don’t.” The brunette tries to sound angry, but really he’s just scared, scared of losing something wonderful.

The blonde moves in and hugs his mate to him as much as he can without hurting his side injury.

“Listen, you remember what Peggy told us so long ago?” Steve whispers next to his ear.

“She told us alot of things doll.” Bucky snips back, but it holds little heat.

Steve bites at his jaw for that tone before continuing, “She told us never stop fighting for our happiness, and y/n makes us happy no?”

The brunette holds Steve closer, “Yes.” A tiny whispered reply.

“Then let’s fight for that happiness, you know how special y/n is….you saw her tattoo at the lake.”

Bucky lets out a trembling laugh like he can’t believe it, “I did.”

“Then...let’s go make our best girl feel welcome again..and you need to say you’re sorry.”

The brunette pouts but agrees, “Ok.”  
                             _______________

You end up forgiving Bucky….after he says sorry and then you say sorry back, once he tells you why he acted that way well...your heart softens at that and you kiss his scruffy cheek letting him know all is well.

To bad the same can’t be said for the back of your shoulder where you got shot and are just now remembering about now that the adrenaline is wearing off. The pain reminds you very well and when Steve turns you around so they can see it...well they are not happy at all.

“The fuck you mean you forgot you got shot!?” He growls in shock.

The reason they never noticed it is because it has not exited through the front and that’s not good at all you learn.

“Sorry.” You mumble.

Bucky growls something under his breath you can’t make out before caressing the arm on your good side, “Just….let Steve get it out huh?”

“Ok.” You say softly, so ready for that nap now.

                      __________________

The blonde gets the bullet out, yet another wound he cleans out and then bandages before sending both you and Bucky to bed to rest. Both of you only agree if he naps with you both, something he agrees to happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll think i'm not gonna describe how hairy Bucky is in the next chapter you're silly. Also the fighting scene was inspired by the wolf scene in beauty and the beast, only my wolves here are the good guys.


	4. Traveling

“I can manage just fine, you’ll both be with me.” You assure for what feels like the hundredth time.

“I know that, but we’ve made this journey back and forth a very long time now, you have not.” Bucky reminds you for what feels like the thousandth time.

“And that’s why she’ll be on my back in the rougher spots Buck.” Steve says calmly, making sure they have everything they need one more time.

Turns out when the weather gets to hot here, they have another home many states away high up in the mountains even more beautiful than this area. It was only a week after the last attack, but after that things seemed to just….click into place better then before and now you never wanna go back to living alone.

You watch Bucky huff his displeasure from beside you. His hair was nearly as long Steve’s, only he put his up in a really messy bun. The dark brunette hair on his arms, legs and even the tops of his feet was on the same level of hairy Steve was. At least now it made sense WHY they were so hairy in human form.

“I’ll be ok Bucky, i’ll have you looking out for me yeah?” You whisper to him, ducking your head and looking up at him through your eyelashes, small smile on your face.

You get his rueful smile, “Of course doll.”

______________________

You have gotten so used to Bucky in his wolf form over the last month that now, seeing him in his human form is...taking a getting used too. He was handsome in a different way then Steve. Sharper jaw, dimpled chin, those grey eyes, even his hair, darker as it way. It was as long as Steve’s but you notice he tends to braid it back or let Steve do it.

Steve rarely braided his hair, preferring to put it up in a ponytail instead. Bucky’s body was nearly as big as Steve’s but the brunette was on the leaner side while Steve was wider, more bulky. Each of them though….are very strikingly good looking men and it makes you feel….not even close to those same standards.

It’s something you think about as you set out with them.

______________________

The wolves barely bring anything with them and told you to do the same, travel lightly. Not that you had much of anything anyway. The hike thankfully takes you further and further away from all the death that had followed you into the woods. You really hope that was the last of the men you testified against coming after you.  
________________

You spend a good part of the hike in silence, just enjoying the forest and it’s sounds. Nothing about it scares you or worries you, you just feel…..at home among it all, always have. Other parts of the hike you chit chat back and forth with them, swapping stories or letting them tell you ones from way back in the day, really old ones that….

“Wait wait, how old are you guys?” You ask, stopping in the middle of a pretty meadow filled with wildflowers.

They stop along with you, Bucky chooses to lay down with the flowers, while Steve stands facing you, “Uh….we were born in the 1920’s?”

Your eyebrows raise up into your hairline even as you ask, “Is that a question or a statement?”

Steve laughs softly sitting down in amongst the flowers next to Bucky,   
“Statement, we’ve been alive a very long time, but we didn’t become the wolves until...2014.”

“Oh.” You sit down facing them, close enough your knees touch Steve’s and your hand rest on Bucky’s ankle.

“We should tell her Steve.” Bucky chimes in, nibbling on a stick of grass.

“But…”

“Na don’t go doing that doll, it’ll be fine and she deserves to know, we know nearly everything about her now, only fair ya know?”

Your head tilts from one to the other, back and forth watching their faces with a small smile on your face. It was true, over the last month and the last few hours they had learned more about you than anyone else in your life ever had.

Steve turns back to you and sees your smile and that must...help him relax, his shoulders drop down into a more eased state, and he smiles back a tiny smile.

“Ok well…” And then he proceeds to tell you their life story really.

________________

You sit enraptured the whole time, there’s alot to tell and he gives you the shortish version and it still takes a long time, by the time he’s finished, the sun as long since gone down and you have helped them make a fire to cook the rabbit they caught for you, they already ate….their own meals they assured you.

“So everyone thought you both died and you’ve just...been living in different forest sense?” You finally ask at the end of the tale.

They both shrug at that, “More or less.” Bucky offers before shifting to his wolf form and stretches.

“After everything that happened we were glad the world could forget about us, gave us the peace we always wanted...even if it did come with...a condition, which to be fair isn’t all that bad and we came to terms with it a long time ago, so it’s all gravy.” Steve finishes, tugging fondly on your pigtails before shifting as well.

His wolf form is such a beautiful shade of whites and yellows, a lovely contrast to Bucky’s nearly black coat.

“But that was….it’s 2045.” You reply softly, which is silly because now they can’t chat back, but it doesn’t matter much, it was more you thinking out loud.

They’ve been in hiding sense 2015 so it didn’t take a genius to know how long that was. Gez the stories you had heard growing up, how captain america and the winter soldier had just vanished, never to be seen again. That had happened LONG before you were born.

“Well not like that changes my view on either of you, if that’s what you were worried about Steve.” You say softly, watching the rabbit cook over the open fire.

When your eyes do turn to look at Steve he’s sitting there watching you intently, head tilted, ears perked up, bushy tail wagging behind him slowly.

“I mean it, it really doesn’t, you really need to start trusting that i’m not going to freak out over silly things.” You say pointedly, deciding the rabbit looks done enough to eat, you start forward to get the stick holding them when Bucky beats you to it.

He grabs one end and pulls it out and offers it to you instead. You smile gratefully at him and take it, mouth watering at the smell of the cooked meat, “Thank you Bucky.”

He gives you a lick to your cheek and nuzzles your neck before laying down with Steve by the fire, their tails intertwining and front paws over lapping the others. They make a cute couple no matter the form you decide.

When you bite into the rabbit, it’s alittle gamey, but so damn good.

________________

The next day see’s you three finally getting to the harder spots, you do ok at first, but soon enough it becomes clear you’ll need help, and by help they mean for you to ride on Steve’s back in wolf form as he scales a cliff face. You hide your face in his fur and just hang on because looking down is a huge no no and you refuse to do it.

______________

Even after that, it’s still rocky enough you just stay on his back, which makes them happy knowing you’re safe this way and won’t get hurt, but it also means the traveling is done faster when they can run and now it just feels like you are on a horse or something.

The speed in which they can run is amazing and you laugh in joy as they bound over rocks and turned over trees with ease. The wind blowing back your hair and the birds singing up in the tree’s, it’s wonderful.

________________

The next night you all three camp in a tree for the evening, Bucky keeps you safely tucked into his body with Steve on the other side sandwiching you in and it keeps you more then warm and safe, all the soft fur nearly hiding you away.

_______________

Waking up the next morning is nice, you feel content and happy and maybe even loved, you don’t say that word, it’s much too soon for that, even if a huge part of you thinks it’s not soon enough and you should just say it, it’s a strange feeling, wanting to be so close to them so soon, but you just can’t help the feeling building up in you everyday like you’re going to burst if you don’t say it. It’s driving you mad.

When you get to the new home, you’ll tell them then, you just don’t think you can wait any longer then that and that is still another week away.

Maybe you should also ask them why your birthmark on your back tingles when they are near, it’s been happening more and more and you wonder what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's arm grew back from whatever turned him into a werewolf that will get talked about later ;)


	5. Joined As One

The journey takes you to Montana and the view is stunning when you finally reach your new home for the next six or eight months. The cave here is about three times the size of the old one too, huge and spacious is putting it mildly. The floor is covered in fur’s of different sizes. There’s plenty of small holes in the cave to let in natural light, but none of them are high enough to let water in when it rains or snows...you hope anyway. **  
**

The bed if it can be called that, looks more like a nest of extra furs piled on top of each other, it looks warm and inviting as you finally slide off of Steve’s furry back and stretch your legs. You watch Bucky stretch in all his furry glory, front legs stretching out in front of him while his back hunches up, mouth opening in a yawn, showing off his big sharp teeth.

You turn away blushing slightly, you catch Steve’s eye as you turn away and you blush more seeing his knowing smirk, even in his wolf form you can just tell that’s the look on his face and you roll your eyes fondly turning away from him as well, hiding your face and your deeper blush as you make your way to the pile of furs to sleep.

                                       __________________

Waking up the next morning is nice, you warm and sleepy, but happy in such a simple way. No worries, no demands, no city noise, just calm and peace and silence. You borrow more into Bucky’s chest fur and let out a content sigh as you fall back asleep.  
                                 ________________

The second time you wake Steve is gone, most likely out hunting for food, you have no idea what time it is, not like it really matters anyway. You note this time around Bucky is shifted back into his human form, his arms snaked around your middle, your face tucked under his chin, your arms curled up in front of your chest.

You breathe in his scent, he mostly smells like dirt and flowers, something you find you don’t mind at all. Your only sleeping in one of their long shirts, no bottoms to speak of. You hadn’t paid it no mind the night before, but now, you notice just how little you have on and you swallow thickly. 

Bucky for his part only sleeps in loose boxers that look worn and old. When one of his hands brushes over part of the birth mark on your lower back, your whole body lights up with sensations as your tremble and press into his touch more, not knowing why you need more, only that you do.

“Sorry.” He whispers moving his hands away, but he doesn’t sound all that sorry.

You untuck your face from under his chin and lean back enough to look him in the eyes, “You don’t have to stop.” You plea.

He looks so unsure as he replies, “We should….really wait for Steve to get back.”

You frown at that, not understanding his words at all. You roll away from him and turn your back to him instead, not knowing why his words sting, but they do...maybe you just need to wake up more and you definitely need some coffee.

“Awww baby doll I didn’t mean anything by it, don’t be sore at me.” He whispers snuggling up to your back, lips offering sweet tiny kisses to your bare shoulder where your shirt as fallen down.

You huff out a grumble, but you don’t tell him to stop. When his hand runs over the rest of the birthmark that runs from the bottom of your back to the back of your neck, you shudder, gasping softly. It feels like you’re floating and you melt into his touch.

“What I meant is, there’s a reason this feels so good and having Steve here will help, trust me.”

“Ok.” You whisper back, relaxing to his gentle touches.  
                                      ________________________

When Steve comes back he has a fresh kill that he sets aside in another part of the cave away from the main living area. When he comes out a few minutes later, he’s clean and shifted to human form. It’s like he knows something you don’t when he lays down with you both on the furs.

“Is it time?” He ask Bucky, you lay between them, petting over the back of Bucky’s head while your other hand pets over Steve’s hairy chest.

“Yeah I think it is.” Bucky answers before you can ask what Steve means.

You turn curious eyes to the blonde as he smiles nervously, “Can you sit up sweetheart?”

You sit up between them, still wondering what’s going on when Steve’s hand gently settles on the back of your neck, you gasp softly, your eyes fluttering closed at the touch, that floating feeling clicking into place.

When Bucky’s hand gently settles onto your lower back where the rest of the birthmark sits your whole body jolts as if your a live wire, you can’t even form any words, not even when each of them takes one of your hands and settles them on their bodies in turn, right over their hip bones.

All three of you gasp, the feeling is….the feeling of falling only last a second before you’re trembling and tears are running down your face. Your birthmark tingles so fiercely it’s like a comfortable burn on your skin, your back, your spine and your neck all burn low and sweet.

When you open your eyes you look back and forth to them and they look much in the same state as you. You don’t even realize you’re speaking until the sound of your voice rings in your ears, “I feel…..everything….I feel…..you….I don’t understand.”

None of you ever take your hands away from the other, if anything they press their hands more firmly into your skin and you do the same to them. You watch as they both tremble from the touch and you’re shocked to find you can  _FEEL_  what they do.

“Were soulmates sweetheart.” Steve whispers, voice all kinds of rough and gravely.

If someone had told you such a thing years ago you would have laughed in their face, but with everything you have seen and learned the last couple of months, this surprisingly doesn't even faze you.

You just smile more and more, “Good.”

                                        _________________

You’re not even sure who moved first, but soon enough you’re on your back as both men just ravish your body, hands touching and caressing all over your body, lips pressing kisses everywhere. Your hands fisted in their hair as you moan softly from all the attention.

Your shirt is lost at some point, leaving you bare to them as they crawl out of their ratty boxers and decide how to do this.

“I want you both anyway you’ll have me.” You offer laying before them on the pile of furs, breast being illuminated by the moonlight shining in.

Both of them groan at the same time, “You can’t just say things like that honey.” Steve growls, looking like he wants to take you right this second.

“Trying to kill us is what you’re doing doll.” Bucky growls into your ear, licking the shell of it, making you bite your bottom lip.

“I want you both at the same time.” You whisper in Bucky’s ear knowing Steve heard you by the way he sucks in a sharp breath, eyes filling with hunger.

You gasp as Bucky manhandles you between them how they want, “Think you can handle that sweet cheeks?” He whispers roughly.

“Yes...I can take it...I wanna feel it….fuck me.” You beg looking Steve right in the eye as you do. You feel more then see Bucky suck in a ragged breath behind you.

Steve licks his lips as he leans forward and finally kisses you, nothing gentle about it, he devours you and you give in easily.

When he pulls back, his eyes shine yellow now and he looks like he can’t wait anymore, “As you wish.”  
                                         _______________

It takes a bit of time to get you ready for both of them, neither of them are small and they want to make sure your pain free when this happens. You don’t tell them, you’ve never had sex before, you’re too afraid they won't want you for some reason. As it is when Bucky starts pressing into you from behind it’s….alot.

You’ve never had anyone in your ass either so it’s all new and scary and it starts feeling good pretty quickly and then you only want more. You’re already in Steve’s lap, your back to Bucky’s chest, so when you settle down over Steve’s cock….it’s  _really_ alot.

The feeling of two cocks filling you up like this is alot to take in and you breathe through it, not used to this feeling, but already craving more.

“Give it to me.” You beg Bucky as you lift up and fall back down over Steve’s cock.

His growl is answer enough as he moves slowly out of you and then thrust back in, “Oh fuck.” You whine.

When Bucky’s hands settle around your breast and knead them you arch into the touch as Steve’s hands settle on your hips, his fingernails nearly claw like as he thrust up into you from below, his eyes trained on you and Bucky as they start to find a rhythm that works for everyone.

                                    ____________________

You’re not surprised by their knots, it was explained beforehand, even still, it makes you feel that much fuller if that was even possible, as they both knot and come inside you, by this point your very sandwiched between them both, everyone is a bit sweaty and you have lost all track of time. Both of them have half shifted and you find you don’t even care if they had fully shifted, you just want them, all of them anyway that is, any form that is.

You’re sore after the knots go down and they both pull out, but it’s a good sore and it’s something that seems to feedback into them as they feel your pleasure and you feel theirs. It was a loop and now that you all have calmed down for now it’s settled into something soft and floaty again.

You fall asleep between them like normal, feeling sated in a way you never have before in your whole life.


	6. I'm Sorry Sweetheart

The following months are good to you. This new life you find yourself in, is so unlike your prier life that sometimes you wonder if it happened at all, but you know it did and all of it led to this moment, to this new life you find yourself in.

                               __________________

You only know you’re pregnant because one morning you wake up, and it’s not you running off to be sick oh no, Bucky’s in wolf form as Steve gets breakfast together nearby, rabbit stew by the smell of it and the wolf just….noses at your belly and then he is dam near purring or growling, but it’s so much softer than a growl.

Whatever the sound is, it’s very pleased sounding, and the sound has Steve whipping his head towards you both so fast you worry he has whiplash. All he does is rush over and drop down to all fours, still very much in naked human form and just….gently places his hand on your flat belly.

“So _that’s_ why you smelled so different.” He whispers and then he starts crying, honest to god cries, big fat happy tears as he leans down to rub his nose over your tummy as Bucky does the same in wolf form.

And you….all you can offer is a small, “Oh.”

                                  ___________________

It’s not that you’re not excited, it’s just…..you’re worried how this will go because, you’re not a werewolf, just a human. Could your body even handle this? They didn’t seemed to concerned right now and you have learned besides each other, you are the next thing they are very protective over so if they seem ok about it not doing any harm to you, maybe you have nothing to worry about.

                                              ______________

So you start to settle into a routine, waking up, most mornings surrounded by your mates as they snuggle you and keep you warm on the colder nights. They make sure to hunt for extra food as you start to eat more, if you start enjoying your food just a touch less done, no one says anything about it, knowing the pups inside….most likely crave it.

It does to get harder to move around as you get further along and much more round. The men are of course over the moon when they look at your big belly and they rumble at the pups inside, cooing sweetly or doing that weird growl/purr thing for the pups to hear, which they always do going by the kicks you get for it.

You’re not bed ridden as the due date gets closer, but you don’t get up as much either. You don’t feel like you have the energy to do much of anything actually. You’ve been starting to notice your men’s concerned looks and you know you don’t look great either. The last time you all had been down by a lake nearby, you had seen how you looked in your reflection and….your color was paler that’s for sure.

                                         ____________________

“I’m….i’m fine.” You mumble feeling much too tired to be having a conversation right now, you just wanted to enjoy a nice nap by the fire Steve made you, maybe enjoy looking at all his hairy nakedness.

“Sweetheart you’re not fine.” Steve whispers petting your hair back from your face.

“Hmmm.” Is all you offer, closing your eyes and enjoying the hair play.

Steve looks worriedly to Bucky who lays behind you. His human form not keeping you as warm, but you don’t have any complaints. Steve keeps playing with your hair until you drift off into a nice slumber.

                                   ________________

“Buck she’s not fine, what are we gonna do?” Steve whispers, watching as their mate sleeps soundly, breathing not sounding so great.

“Just keep a eye on her….if...if we have to…”

“NO!” Steve growls, making Bucky growl back, all of it done in a much softer way as not to wake you.

“Steve….we might have to and you know it.” Bucky tires again, his arm around your belly sure and strong.

Steve snarls, but reins it in. He looks to Bucky and you and he just….swallows thickly and looks away, “ She’ll hate us.”

“No doll no she’ll understand.” Bucky assures seeming so sure of himself.

“How do you know?” The blonde whispers, still running his fingers through your hair.

“Because.” The brunette lifts his hand from your belly and grabs Steve’s wrist, stopping his movements with your hair. “She loves us and we love her.”

Steve’s nostrils flare and his throat keeps working over and over again, his eyes on the cusp of overflowing with tears even once he speaks, it sounds like it’s hard for him to do so, “We can’t lose her, not..when we just found her Buck….you know how hard it was on us...thinking the other gone...what it did to us…”

Steve stops speaking closing his eyes tightly and just...bowing his head twisting his hand up to grab onto Bucky’s hand and holds on tightly.

“I know baby...I know.” Bucky whispers, voice rough and wet, he very much remembers how it felt like his heart was torn out of his chest, it’s the worst feeling on the planet.

“Were not going to let that happen, not to her or the pups.” Bucky says firmly trying to make Steve believe him...and maybe himself as well.

                                          ___________________

You know it’s bad when you wake up and it feels like it’s hard to breath, you’re having a hard time focusing on anything sense….your vision doesn’t seem to be working so great and wow you didn’t feel like this yesterday, not this bad anyway….unless this isn't the next day.

You’re not really even sure, just one minute you’re laying there, blinking trying to get your vision to work right and your breathing under control and the next thing you know, your men's voices are around you, you can’t make out the words, but they sound scared and worried and god you don’t like any of this.

The only words you can pick out of all the muffledness around you are, “I’m sorry sweetheart...it’s the only way.”

You scream when you feel something bite your wrist and THAT you do hear, it’s not a small scream either, but a bone chilling, pain filled scream like you are being killed and it’s the last thing you hear as you pass the fuck out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting turned into a werewolf is a bitch.
> 
> Also slowly dying from carrying werewolf pups also a bitch.


	7. Hello Four Legs

You’re lapping up water when you seem to  _‘wake up’,_  you freeze mid lick and slowly…..stand there, noticing everything is wrong….you’re not standing on two feet….but four….where you had skin...now you have...fur and lots of it, covering your whole body in fact as you look down at your legs. **  
**

Looking over your shoulder shows you brown and black fur mixed in with yellows and whites. You seem to be a patchwork of colors and if you weren't freaking out right now you would be excited about the pretty colors. As it stands the last thing you remember is...laying down in the cave….not feeling so great and then….one of your men bit you and really hard too and now….and now…..this.

You don’t know how to feel right now and you have no idea you came back to yourself alone in the woods at the nearby lake, but...you know them enough to know they would never do anything with any malicious intent to you or anyone so clearly there had to be a reason for this.

Going over the facts, for one, you had clearly been sick maybe even dying, could this have saved your life? You’re not sure yet, and won't know for sure until you talk to them, but you’re smart enough to realize this may have been the case.

When you calm your breathing, you can feel the pups more clearly like this and that sends you into a bout of instant relief. They seem ok and that’s what matters right now, you can deal with….being this later.

                                           __________________

You must have run out of the cave after you...changed, why your men are not here with you you don’t know, but maybe they just simply didn’t know where you went. You would think they would've followed you though. Rolling your eyes you just...take stock of yourself for a moment, _‘Well it could be worse.’_  you think.

You’re smaller than them, but still bigger than a normal wolf.  _‘How is this my life now?’_  you again think to yourself. You would laugh, but this form makes that much harder to do.  You do feel better though and you hadn’t even noticed something was slowly getting worse until it was to late and you wonder if even your mates hadn’t known until it was to late.

At any rate you know the way back home and you wonder if your men stayed away because they were afraid you would be mad at them for this…..well your not mad, but….a warning that this had to be done would have been nice at least.

                                               ________________

You run back and boy is it fucking weird running this way, but….it’s kind of amazing too, even if you do trip here and there, you’re always mindful of the pups so you do your best never to fall over on your belly.

When you get to the cave, it’s just starting to get dark and the place is empty, but the stew cooking is steaming so couldn’t have been empty for long and sure enough not five minutes later they both stumble in, both in wolf form and looking at you with wide concerned eyes.

You really wish you could speak in this form, but sense you can’t you just huff and turn your back to them. You are frankly tired and don’t want to deal with this weirdness until tomorrow. When they try to lay down next to you, you growl at them and ok you had meant to say  _no not right now,_  but a growl is what comes out instead, but clearly it works all the same, both of them back off whining. You close your eyes and ignore them.

                                    __________________

The next morning you wake and look to them. They are huddled together as close as you would allow them and both of them are already awake looking at you with sad eyes. You start to feel bad so, you stand up and pad over to them, where they part for you to lay down easily. Once you’re in the middle and cuddled from both sides, you lick Bucky’s face then Steve’s before going back to sleep. All three of you sleep much better now.

                                     _________________

It’s only later that night, after trying to change back for hours that you are finally able to do so. Thank goodness both men have the patients of saints because you are more than frustrated about it taking so long, not to mention it had taken a bit after Steve changed into his human form for him to know you wanted to change back and needed the help doing so.

Bucky had stayed in wolf form while you tried over and again, encouraging you same as Steve, but boy was it a long few hours.

“Ok first of all what the fuck? And second….what the fuck!” You say finally able to talk again and it feels so good, your hands rub over your belly for a moment and the pups give good healthy kicks, letting you know they are ok.

For whatever reason Bucky still stays in his wolf form, but you don’t mind you just cuddle him and pet over his fur and you feel him relax against your touches as he places his head in your lap where you sit still very much naked.

It’s Steve that gets to do the honors of telling you, he gives a mild glare to Bucky for that, but then pets his head as well, not really that upset at his mate and sits right in front of you, legs crossed under him same as you.

“You were….getting sick...maybe even dying...and we didn’t catch it until it was to late...i’m so sorry sweetheart it was the only thing we could think of.” Steve’s voice sounds rough and you wonder if he’s going to start crying, he sure sounds like it.

You sigh and take his hand not petting over Bucky’s fur and thread your fingers together, gazing into his eyes, “It’s fine. A heads up would have been nice, but you did what you had to, to save my life and the pups lives, I can’t fault you for that, it’s over and done with just….promise me you’ll help me with all this...I have no clue about being a werewolf.”

Steve’s eye search your own not looking convinced that it’s that easy, but when you lean forward and kiss him lovingly, he sighs softly against your lips and you feel him relax. When you lean back he’s smiling a tiny thing and you smile back kissing his nose before leaning back and then you lean forward towards Bucky and kiss his snout, he licks your face in return.

“You got it sweetheart.” Steve finally answers.

                                             _______________

Turns out smells are more intense in wolf form, so is your hearing. The first time you make a kill a few days later it’s messy and horrible, but it doesn’t stop you from eating your fill anyway. In human form you would gag eating like this, everything raw and bloody.

Like this though….it just taste like the best meal ever given to you, it’s so fucking weird, but tasty and the pups seem to be thriving off of it, if their kicks are anything to go by. Still, when your mates come close after letting you do the kill this time you growl at them, snout all bloody and it makes them stop.

You almost can’t help it, but it catches up to you soon enough and you stop and nudge the dead deer to them and only then do they move in and eat with you.

                                ____________

With only two weeks left before it’s time to have the pups, you start to grow nervous. Will the pups be born human or wolves? None of you have any clue sense this is all new territory. You just want them born healthy, it’s all you can ask for at this point.

You are all fairly certain the pups will be just like all three of you though, part human, part wolf, again as long as they are healthy, you’re good with it….mostly. It was still a odd thing to be worried about, but then none of this has really be in the realm of normal sense the day you met them and you find….you like it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp now we have three werewolves and about to have two more.


	8. The End.....For Now

You have yet to try having sex in werewolf form...that was just...a bit too much to try, at least right now. Besides your round belly might get in the way, maybe not...all you know is thinking about future sexy times with your men helps keep your mind off the fact that you’re in labor with only your two mates in the middle of a forest in a cave and neither of them even know how to deliver a baby or babies in this case.

Thank god everything has been easy enough. The pain sucks, sucks so fucking bad, but you’ll be damned if you don’t try and push through it, your babies are counting on you. Both men are worried and scared enough as it is. With you leaning back against Bucky, it’s helps, when his hands touching you, anywhere to help keep your mind off the pain.

Steve’s been settled between your wide spread legs for awhile now, but he refuses to move, his determination showing clear on his face, brows furrowed in concentration. That look alone is why you know, even though he has no clue how to do this, he’s got this.

_________________

Two beautiful black and white pups are born to the world after two hours of labor. In the end it was easier those last 30 minutes or so to change forms. It actually helped make it easier, it was Bucky’s suggestion and boy did it pay off. Steve stayed in his human form to help with the pups once they were born.

Once they were clean and nestled against your stomach sleeping away, only then did Steve change forms, to watch over you all, Bucky already sleeping next to you and the pups.

______________

The pups fed ALOT. At two weeks later and you were still in your werewolf form, the longest you had been in it and it felt….better...felt nice, like you could breathe easier. Currently you are laying on the soft green grasses by everyone's favorite lake, the weather warm enough to stay outside for a few hours and enjoy the sun. The wild flowers blowing in the slight breeze.

Little Sarah was off with Steve as Bucky laid beside you, playfully nosing at little Becca who was still so small. Her eyes open and looking to her father, using her little nose to nose him back in the snout. His pleased rumble making you wag your tail watching them.

Both men had taken to fatherhood wonderfully, like they were born for it, and both of them were very protective of the pups, maybe even more than you, which was saying something, normally the mom was the most protective.

Little Becca whimpers and whines until Bucky oh so gently grabs her by the scruff and brings her in closer to him where he settles her between his front legs. She snuggles up close to his chest and neck then proceeds to nap for awhile.

You yawn looking at them and if you could you would be smiling right now, instead you settle for licking his snout fondly, making him rumble in affection. He returns the lick with one of his own to your wolfy cheek, you rumble contently.

The snuggle pile nap time takes a break a few minutes later as Steve returns, little Sarah being held by the scruff of her neck between his teeth gently. He had wanted to show her the lake, but you weren’t sure how much she could enjoy the view yet being so young. That didn’t stop Steve from showing her anyway.

He places her down with loving care next to Becca and she waste no time snuggling in with her sister and papa before falling asleep for her own nap. Steve finally lays down with both of you, his tail wagging slowly, growling happily, he licks both you and Bucky on the cheek before licking over his pups heads softly.

The nap time snuggle pile continues a few minutes later as the sun makes you all sleepy and content.


End file.
